


Usually Chaotic Evil

by RiverDelta



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Fallout (Video Games), Homestuck, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Dresden Files Roleplaying Game
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverDelta/pseuds/RiverDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of Posts on Weird Roleplaying Shit</p><p>Episode 1: The Revenge of the 1% (In which a rich vampire destroys a carefully-planned story)</p><p>Episode 2: The Rise and Fall of Bronzite, Crazy Fascist Rock Alien (Steven Universe gets weird) + Bronzite's Universe (An old fic I wrote for the Fascist Rock Alien roleplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Revenge of the 1%

Welcome to Usually Chaotic Evil. Before we get to today's story, and I promise you that it is a very good one, I guess that I should get into exactly what this is. I've roleplayed either on the tabletop or in text chats for something like four years, which isn't much, but it's enough to get a lot of good stories, especially when you internet RP as much as I do.

Today's story is called "Revenge of the 1%", and for good reason. You'll see why. Anyway, I think it's important to note that this is actually the middle of a greater story, but anything necessary I'll make clear here. All you need to know is that right before this campaign that I GMed (Game Mastered) our group played in a campaign in which I was a player. I burned everything the fuck down in a very complicated story that I'll get into.

All that matters is that I suspect that the GM of that game and a player in this game, who we'll call Rick for convenience, had a grudge against me for, you know, burning down his old adventure. This new game, the one I was GMing, was in the Dresden Files universe, which is essentially our world, but with dragons and wizards and shit. The game was set in Manhattan. Let's look at my players, then.

 

  * Rick - Rick played Jeremy Vlaandersmash, a White Court vampire. The White Court of vampires don't drink blood. They're emotion eaters. In the books, most of the White Court vampires we see eat lust, but it has been shown that there are others which feed on fear or despair. Jeremy is a fear vampire. He is also a multi-billionaire with pretty much anything he could possibly need, because I thought it would make for good plot hooks. I was dumb and 16 at the time. Rick is going to be the main focus, here, as the title might tell. Fun Fact: Jeremy has a tower shaped like a giant middle finger, which he lives in.
  * Timmy - Timmy is kind of a weaboo. He has played ninjas (poorly) in the past, and now he plays Simon (I've forgotten the last name), a weaboo comic book nerd comic shop guy who also happens to be a powerful modern wizard. Since Timmy never learned the rules for using his powers, he just kind of ended up following Rick around.
  * Danny - Danny was Timmy's brother, but Danny's character was Ben (Forgot his last name too, embarrassingly), a half-Israeli doctor who could turn into an owl. Danny would proceed to do nothing with that power but fly around between locations.



Okay, so those are the players, let's look at some of the more important NPCs, and my plans for them.

  * Dorothy Cho - Dorothy Cho's backstory was that she was a Korean-American teenager with recently-manifested fire powers and little control over them, leaving her to accidentally immolate the rest of her family and burn down her house. She was going to be a tragic villain type, meditating to hold onto what control she had left, that kind of thing. Then Rick said "Can I adopt her?", I responded with "What? Uh...Okay?" and bad things happened.
  * Gaku Hayakawa - Gaku's backstory was that he was a Japanese-American teenager with a family who left Japan once World War II ended because they disliked the direction the country was going. They then proceeded to set up shop with their vast amounts of money in Koreatown, mostly with the goal of subjugating economically the inferior race, or whatever. The point here is that Gaku is a rich, bigoted, bullying asshole. After years of bullying, Gaku finally got what was coming to him once Dorothy broke into his house and set it on fire, giving Gaku some fucked-up burn scars across his face and half-melting the Japanese officer's sword that Gaku took from its glass case in a desperate bid to defend himself.
  * Elizabeth Eisenhart - There are seven Laws of Magic, any one of which, if broken, leads towards a path of depravity and carries with it incredible consequences in the wizarding world. The first is that one should not kill a human being with magic. Elizabeth Eisenhart is the asshole who decided "Cool, that means I get to use guns!" So, she's a Warden, or a wizard police officer, essentially, stationed at the John Jay school of criminal justice to deal with a vampire infestation (Red Court, so normal blood drinkers). Instead, she's become the feared ruler of the place, shooting anyone on sight who so much as refuses to get her a soda from the vending machines. She's more or less adopted the homeless and parentless Gaku as an apprentice.
  * Some Red Court Vampire Guy - SRCVG, who we'll call Bob because I forgot his name (it was two years ago, I was sixteen, it's a wonder I remember all of this), was a rich, corporate RCV who had some girlfriend who he fed upon and was generally kind of an asshole. I expected to use him as kind of a quest-giver with hidden intentions. Then Rick said "Yeah, I'm friends with this guy. We go way back." and I was too stupid not to say "FUCK YOU!"
  * Lithothrax - Lithothrax was a powerful demon made of pillbugs who talked using fragments of memories. It was a pretty cool idea, and he ends up the least fucked out of all of these people. He still gets fucked over somehow.



Our story started with an introductory adventure that didn't have much significance, then with what I actually remember, which was the three heroes sitting in Jeremy's amazing fucking apartment in his middle-finger building chatting about nothing while Dorothy played World of Warcraft in another room. To kick-start the plot, I had Elizabeth Eisenhart call Jeremy (as they had worked together before, him being a slimy business asshole and her being a murderous asshole), and ask that he hand over Dorothy at Central Park so that Gaku could get his revenge and stab her to death. I sort of expected, because I was sixteen and didn't know how to GM to an extent, that he'd say "What, no!", but, to my surprise and horror, Rick nodded to the rest of the team. "Yeah, we'll bring her there." It wasn't a ruse. They then broke into her room, cloroformed her, and threw her unconscious body into the trunk of Jeremy's car, driving off to make the delivery. Selling out his daughter to be killed was by no means the most horrible thing that Jeremy did in this game. Not even fucking close.

End of session one. Session two begins, and I've had some time to think about what to do here. I've thought extensively about these characters, and come to two main conclusions, as I've been treating this more or less like the way I would write a book. Tip for new GMs. Don't do that. Thought one: Elizabeth was an abusive mother, and had a child going by the name of Ven. Ven is currently part of Jeremy's security force (Because, by this point, Rick's got the entire backstory of the world centered around Jeremy.)

Thought two: Time to up Gaku's power a bit. So, this is going to require some description of what faeries do in the Dresden Files world. The Fae are divided into two groups, the Summer Court and the Winter Court. The Summer Court seem more...nice, but in reality they're both pretty terrible. The Summer Court focuses on life, light, and growth, and the Winter Court focuses on death, cold, and withering, essentially. That might make it seem like the Summer Court are the good guys in their eternal struggle, but ebola viruses and rabid boars like to grow as much as flowers. Essentially, the Summer Court and Winter Court are locked in a constant struggle that neither of them can actually win, but both sides actually want to win.

To win this struggle, my thinking was that Gaku, being that he's fanatical and easily manipulated, especially with his grudge, would be picked as the new Summer Knight, or the singular mortal representative of Summer's affairs on the mortal plane. Of course, that would assume that the old Summer Knight would be dead, but I just hand-waved that and said he died in battle or something. So now Gaku's the Summer Knight, and he's wielding (something I pulled out of my ass), a sort of Faerie copy of Masamune, making him one of the most powerful beings ever. I still hated this guy, but I loved the idea of sending a fanatical wannabe-samurai with way more power than he should have against the "good guys". Note the use of quotation marks. Note them.

So, the group goes to Central Park, and finds that there's a shit-ton of mutated animals, and weird plants, and, well, it's natural but somehow really, really unnatural. They've just witnessed this fucked-up ritual involving levitation and hundreds of hooks before this after meeting with Elizabeth before she sent out the ultimatum at John Jay, so they know what they're dealing with, sort of. Gaku's standing there with his new sword, looking pleased as punch to start beheading people, and Elizabeth's just glaring at the group. I expected them to draw weapons and attack, because I was kind of dumb.

Nope. They get her out of the trunk of the car, and hand her over to the bad guys. I really should have expected that these people would have no attachment to any of these characters, but, in my defense, I was 16. Then, I had Ven the Hidden Sniper blow out the brains of both baddies, because a headshot would totally be able to kill the supercharged Summer Knight, mostly because of the fact that I wanted to save my beloved character. Here's where things go from bad to worse, as they say.

I expected them to be like "Oh, they're dead, so we can't hand them over." Nope. They throw her back into the trunk of the car and drive off to a warehouse owned by Jeremy that happens to come with, you guessed it, an industrial furnace. Which they then put Dorothy into, burning her alive. To get rid of the evidence, you see. At that point, I was...horrified. It was so...brutal, and pointless, and I gave such a shit about this world that they obviously didn't, but, well, that was my mistake, honestly. So they go home, and I'm still reeling from, you know, Rick burning his daughter to death in a furnace for no reason, but I decide to have Lithothrax pay a visit, and he says some incredibly vague shit, there's pillbugs everywhere, and then a statement which basically translated to "If you want to fight me, go to Detroit", because I was lazy and just wanted some fucking goal to this mess.

Rick says, "Hey, [RiverDelta], I'd have a private plane full of weapons, right?" I respond with "Uh...I guess?" He nods. "What kind of weapons?" I shrug at that. "I dunno, man." "Rocket launchers and assault rifles?" "Sure, whatever." This might seem like another dumb rookie mistake I made, but they were fighting demons. I'd let them have this. Demons, in the Dresden Files universe, can be badass, and Lithothrax was no exception. They took their murderplane out into the air and went to the ruins of Detroit, where the slammed the thing with enough rockets and enough lucky dice rolls to sent it straight back to hell. Then they flew back and encountered a little surprise of my own.

As they tried to land, they called Air Traffic Control, who informed them that, no, Jeremy Vlaandersmash died a week ago, and they won't let the party land. Even though Jeremy Vlaandersmash was obviously alive. They fly over the Hudson River, tell the poor pilot to go down with the plane into the water, assuming that would save him, and the group parachutes out of the plane, only to discover that Bob the Red Court Vampire has been playing them this whole time and stole Jeremy's company! Dun dun dunnnnn! 

I mostly just wanted Rick to stop making up bullshit with his money, but, well, that got Rick pissed, and he hunted Bob down and shot him for an actual real-time hour. "Rick, he's dead!" "DIE, MOTHERFUCKER, DIE!" "YOU SHOT HIM!" "I SHOOT HIS BALLS SIX TIMES!" "HE'S A BLEEDING, DEAD MESS!" "I GO FOR THE HEAD UNTIL IT'S JELLY!" And so on, and so on. An hour of just...that. I was the only one horrified of the group, the rest of the group was grinning from ear to ear. After that, I called it quits for a bit and insisted that we do a timeskip.

Occult Manhatten, post-3 years I put even more effort into, and it became kind of a mess that went nowhere, but the highlights were that I, assuming the problem was solved by putting the ghost of Gaku in control of Vlaandersmash's company instead of him, gave Jeremy cyborg parts. Yes, really. The second thing was that I turned the Met into a Lovecraftian deathtrap populated by ancient artifacts made of pure evil and powerful ghosts. Then, I planned to tell the group about all the cool shit in there, and get my bloody revenge on them that way in the dark halls of the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

All in all, it made for a fun story, and the moral here is "Don't be afraid to say no to bullshit, even if saying yes might provide for better story opportunities."


	2. The Rise and Fall of Bronzite, Crazy Fascist Rock Alien

One of my most proud (Sorry, did I say "proud", I really meant "something between sick pride and horrible shame") moments as an internet roleplayer was when I took over the Gem Homeworld in a chat.

If you haven't watched the TV show Steven Universe, you should. It's cleverly written, has a lot of diverse and unique characters, has some real artistry to it, and genuinely is worth your time. The plot's kind of complex, but the background is that there was a big planet called Homeworld, which was the, you guessed it, homeworld of the Gem species. Gems are basically rocks mass-produced for specific roles in society and able somehow to project holographic forms that look like colorful humans and can speak perfect English. Because that makes sense, right?

Being rocks, the highest-ranking Gems are the Diamonds, Yellow, Pink, White, and Blue Diamond.

At the time, me and everyone else in the chat thought that Homeworld was this dystopian mix between 1984 and Brave New World, sort of. It wasn't, but we didn't know that at the time.

5300 years before the show starts, there's a war between the Homeworld Gems and the Crystal Gems (the forerunners to the good guys in the show proper) over what to do with Earth. The scrappy rebel Crystal Gems want to defend humanity in its infancy, the Homeworld Gems want to mine the world for resources to make more Gems. 

I'd wanted to create a character (long before the chat where I took over Homeworld), who was against the Homeworld while still being evil. We kind of got that, with the extreme Bismuth, much later (though I maintain that Bismuth was right and the Crystal Gems should have gone and killed the Diamonds and their supporters, due to the needs of the many, but whatever), but we didn't have Bismuth then.

I created Bronzite. A militarist space-Nazi with an abused Pearl (the servant/slave class of Gems), an Agate for a girlfriend (that developed with another roleplayer in an earlier chat), and a manifesto she wrote in prison for incapacitating an aristocrat. A defective (Read "Slightly broken") Bronzite, which I decided were soldiers who were better than the moronic and expendable Rubies but weaker than the heavy badass Jaspers we see in the show. So, think of lesbian space rock Hitler, and you're not too far off. What an amazing character for a children's TV show.

I know.

It was really dumb. Look, I'm not shying away from showing when my brilliant ideas as a gamer or roleplayer...aren't. Seriously. It was duuuuuumb. 

Technically, Bronzite started out as a gentlewoman soldier in an even earlier chat, but she'd mutated into Gem 1930s Hitler a lot later. Interesting fact, if you read Gemini Storm, my novel here, Despot is partially based on Bronzite (But, well, not stupid) and the Bridgets derive from a series of characters who can trace their roots back to Gentlewoman Soldier Bronzite. 

Anyway, in the chat that's relevant, Bronzite was stranded with a bunch of others on Earth. After some long chat sessions of Bronzite being an unrepentant bitch towards everyone, and her philosophy gaining a Leninist bent to it in function (ironic for her Nazi origins), Bronzite's ultimate plan began, and I did it fairly, in chat, and it worked.

In Steven Universe, there are two Kindergartens. In SU, Kindergartens are Gem factories built into chasms, and Earth has two of them built in from before the war. I found the Prime Kindergarten and started pumping out horrible monstrosities, creating the Gem equivalent of a five-foot-two murder golem, a sociopath who turned on me because he wasn't a moron, until I beat him to death with a lead pipe (I play a lot of characters sometimes), and, finally, my army, once the murder golem had a redemption arc. (This comes later, and I'll tell you when I get the army).

Before my new army was pumped out by some Peridots I enlisted/enslaved, I attacked the Crystal Gems, lost, and was imprisoned.

Then, I introduced my Crystal Gem captors to a game called Archestrategos. I said that if they beat me, I'd happily do whatever they said. They agreed, and I made up the longest and most convoluted explanation of a game that makes no sense I could. While they were starting to get suspicious, my ally, Gem Quicksilver (She was called Jade, but the RPer ripped her off of Quicksilver from Days of Future Past, so GQ it is), came in and broke me free.

Speaking of Days of Future Past parallels...

After betraying GQ because she annoyed me, I got my army and managed to fake a distress call somehow to get a ship down to kick my ass. My army of mutant robot murder golems that were larger than me this time kicked the ship's crew's ass, and I used the ship to ferry a small amount of my thousands of loyal warriors to space, where the others held the Prime Kindergarten and the Beta Kindergarten (I'd taken that as well) in the meantime.

If this seems weird and not linear, it's because I write as I remember. This isn't a novel or a pornographic Fallout story, where I edit my work. This is basically just me talking.

We went into space and I had the techies (Peridots) I'd enlisted hack the Pearl extruders (a thing we assumed existed) to make all of the new Pearls that came out murderous and desperate to kill any Gem they saw, but with a kill command in place to get them to suicide when told to by me. With that, the Great Pearl Revolution started, along with some legitimate Pearls who wanted freedom and would fight for it.

The new Pearls kept on coming, using their mechanical skills as servants to fix destroyed extruders, until my army was ferried in parts to Homeworld to save the day once I broadcasted the kill command surreptitiously in a speech. After that, I began a purge, creating the Bureau of Loyalty and a new secret police class of Gems, the Slates, once the Pearls and my army smashed the Diamonds.

Fun fact. You can't smash a Gem for an instant kill, instead of just letting the body reform from the gem. It won't happen. There's only one thing that can do it, and it wasn't invented yet, the aforementioned Bismuth's superweapon, the Breaking Point.

Technically, you can without the Breaking Point, but it's implied to be much harder than I found it in RP.

Anyway, the RP spent some time under the crushing heel of the Mad Queen Bronzite, and I wrote a short fic about it for fun, which I'll post with this post, until eventually Sunstone, a transparent copy of Felix from my beloved Red vs. Blue, threw a knife into my face and started murdering me, starting a power grab. I revealed as I died that all of this success was due to my future self, and after several tries with the character, I eventually gave up.

This was all pretty impressive before the show proved how stupid it was.

As if a Gem Nazi wasn't stupid already.

It was fun, though, especially the earlier parts where I got to play supervillain and watch the Crystal Gems gradually get more and more alarmed about the fact that the crazy person wasn't going away.


	3. Bronzite's Universe

This was written a while back, so you might see that my writing skill isn't up to par.

* * *

_ In an alternate universe where Bronzite won utterly, seven thousand years after the War of the Revolution, in the human year 2016 (To be known in most universes as the First Earth War, or the First Gem War)........ _

Ferroaxinite, Sigma Bronzite, Andalusite, and Onyx sat in a dark room poring over old documents. Each were of the same Gem type as one of the Legendary Figures. The first was related in this way to Ferroaxinite, the Selfish Prince. The second, one of the many inferior copies of the Immortal Bronzite herself, unquestioned dictator and ruler of all Homeworld and her territories. Andalusite was a soldier Gem and the Andalusites were the first Gems ever created by the Immortal Bronzite, but the species had since been created in small numbers to minimize risk, and so were treated more as what battlefield Pearls used to be, as well as bodyguards. Onyx, well, Onyx was one of the aristocrats of the Old World, having successfully hidden from the Special Police by way of numerous false identities and movement between Homeworld and Earth. 

He was one of the few survivors of the Unending Purge, in which millions upon millions of Gem Aristocrats and any so-called enemies of the state were either rounded up and smashed en-masse with a strange projectile weapon taken from the Empire of Russia known as a handgun, bombed with Japanese-modeled flying machines, simply lured out to killing fields with promises of titles or audiences with the Immortal Dictator herself, or were victims of being reported by friends to the Special Police, seeking to prove their loyalty or move up in the new system. This technique was common among human totalitarian societies as well. If there was one thing that the Immortal Bronzite was good at, it was taking dangerous things from other nations.

In 1969, the United States made its greatest leap in technology ever. It put two human beings on their moon. What they found was shocking. A valley of ancient technology being used to create endless copies of new Kindergarten gems. They, in their fragile space suits and afraid of decompression, tried to parley by writing notes to the aliens, who they found, to their surprise, seemed to speak perfect English. A radio line between the US Government and the government of Homeworld was set up, and the Immortal Bronzite found much to take from the other species. Her predecessors, the Diamonds, saw humanity as vermin, but the Immortal Bronzite, on the other hand, saw them as a species worthy of respect. 

By 2016, the archaic weapons of the Homeworld Armed Forces had been utterly removed, to be replaced by fire support from the new Obsidian Hands and Slate Hands that could support a squad or remove a city from the map as the ancient Golden Hands could (If one wanted to see one, the Unbroken II could be seen at the Revolutionary Museum, by the Immortal Bronzite’s manor), or to be replaced with human firearms or Gem weapons modeled after such firearms, and the human tactics that had been created to use such weapons. In fact, owning an axe, sword, or whip was considered so taboo that it was actually a sign of Homeworld Remnant sympathy, and so those who refused to bow to this new doctrine often found their Gems publicly blown to bits by that recent innovation. Snipers.

The aristocrats purged, the soldiers taught to fight as the Immortal Bronzite wished from her rebuilt manor over Yellow Diamond’s ruin of a palace, and the face of the Immortal Bronzite appearing in both the extremely common Lesser Bronzites and on holotapes, posters, in state-approved film, and in portraits hung in every workplace, every Homeworlder who had done the simplest thing that might imply sympathy with the Diamonds executed, their name shamed and their accomplishments stolen and credit buried, it had seemed that the age of light that the Diamonds had provided seven thousand years ago had finally been snuffed out. Instead of speaking High Common alone, the Gems of Homeworld now spoke High Common alongside Japanese, Russian, French, German, and Chinese, depending on where the Gem had been stationed and for what purpose they had been created. Programming to revere the Diamonds had been broken in various ways, many of which created by the Slates of the Special Police, and often resembling torture. If the age of the Diamonds was a great light and the rise of the Crystal Gems a threat, it would be the NHRS, later to establish itself as the Metal Age of Homeworld rule, that would be the end of the glory of the cities of lights. So history books might have said if they hadn’t been censored.

Instead, the Diamonds were portrayed largely as Bronzite saw them. Corrupt to the core and utterly irrational. Their rule was not that of loving creators guiding their creations to glory, it was that of mad tyrants, and Bronzite was the cure to the madness. Bronzite gave the gift of television. Firearms. She loosened the caste system greatly. Without Bronzite, the Gems would all be slaves. So most were told as an opiate to keep them from considering their own form of repression. The great crimes of the Diamonds, such as the Cluster, were told to every Gem who lived from birth, and it would be a half-Gem of an unknown Rose Quartz, alongside his friends, a Garnet, a Pearl, a Peridot, and an Amethyst, who would still save Earth. It is often rumored that that unknown Rose Quartz was the Rose Quartz, the controller of the often lionized Crystal Gems, a faction that, in the records, does not exist anymore due the short-lived Crystal-Homeworld Wars, taking place between BC 5600 to BC 5550, and AD 1980 to AD 1992, in which the defenders of Earth, by 1992, were soundly beaten, first by Homeworld, then by Homeworld’s coalition of human nations. The surviving Pearl who defected to Homeworld’s side along with the rest of the survivors, remarked in her memoirs, titled  _ Checkmate: Memoirs of Rose Quartz’s Lieutenant  _ that “During the second Crystal-Homeworld war, I had a terrifying realization. When we were defending the humans when they fought with sticks and rocks, it all made perfect sense. They needed us. However, by 1980, we weren’t defending them from the rest of the galaxy. Unknowingly, we were defending the rest of the galaxy from them. I cannot imagine a worse sense of betrayal.”

Onyx turned to Andalusite, all but the Onyx quite young Gems. Andalusite took in everything the group had talked about, her eyes wide. “So...That was Homeworld under the Diamonds? They looked out for everyone? No Slates? No pictures of her everywhere, no uncivilized weapons or tactics…” Onyx nodded. “Yes. Homeworld was beautiful.” Andalusite seemed skeptical. “If it was so great, then how did Bronzite take over?” Onyx stood up and found a chair, sitting down. It was in the French Second Empire style, a human style, as, in his opinion, far too much of Homeworld had grown to like. “During the War of the Revolution, or the Earth War as we called it, she wasn’t a hero. She wasn’t the Immortal Bronzite.” He said that title with derision. “She was a defective, nearly cracked Gem who we all treated as a joke. We laughed at her. Read her book and made fun of it at parties. I don’t know how, but somehow Homeworld got very unlucky and she managed to get an army. You know the origin story, well, how they tell it. It wasn’t her genius though. It was largely blind luck and her stubborn unwillingness to be smashed. Oh, and her utter lack of a moral compass or a sense of logic.”

“If she was such a joke, why couldn’t you do anything?” “This might be surprising to you, but the Crystal Gems were actually the main threat. Rose Quartz was a tactical genius and expert fighter, their Pearl was unusually proficient in combat, and they had an actual army. We didn’t have the time to deal with some crazy Bronzite messing around with Kindergartens until, well, it was too late. Not even after she blew up Gamma Seven. Even then, most of us were still going after the Crystal Gems. She was a sideshow, at best. A psychopath with big dreams and no sense of reality. None of us expected the armies. None of us expected the ships. We were weak after the Earth War, and that was when she launched the War of the Revolution. Both sides had burnt each other out, so she was able to strike.” He laughed a bit hollowly.

The Ferroaxinite tilted his head, seeming skeptical. “Bronzite gave us things, though. TV, movies, guns, books that aren’t terrible, communication with the humans… I went to school, Onyx, and I learnt that  if the Diamonds had survived, they would have just ignored or blown up humanity, and we’d have none of that. I don’t like her, but we have to respect what she’s given us.” Onyx laughed further. “You’re willing to tolerate an unlawful and thoroughly evil dictator because she lets you watch movies?”

“Well, if you want to put it like that, yes. My point is that however glorious the Diamonds were, our definitely terrible dictator has given us a new golden age.” Onyx sighed and walked out of the house. “You never lived on the Diamond Homeworld.” He would not survive the next day. Unlike the Onyx who was on Earth, this Onyx was never cracked. Not until he would be tried for treason and sent to the pits where they battled cracked Gems against one another as punishment. They’d started to film and televise the games. Gems and humans alike made bets between themselves.


End file.
